Through Ginny's eyes
by didimilenkova
Summary: Ron and Hermione's sixth year through Ginny's eyes. It's slightly AU. Pairings Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. It's the answer of a challenge a friend of mine gave me. Enjoy and please leave a review.


**A/N: Well, I wrote another one. This time my friend Nadya helped me in other way – she challenged me. The main thing was that the story should be through Ginny's eyes and has Ron/Hermione in it. Hope you like it :)**

**The full requirements are at the bottom so not to spoil the story.**

**Disclaimer****: It is mine, yeah sure, as if you'd believe me.**

* * *

It is my first day as fifth year in Hogwarts. I am so happy and I have at least two reasons for that. One, I am away, far away, from Phlegm, and two, I saw Dean again. We always have a great time together and I love being with him. To see my boyfriend after two whole months apart was a great relief, what with all those attacks the last few months.

Just at this moment, I sit in my dormitory, thinking how perfect my life is, there's a knock on the door. After I tell whoever it is to come in, the door opens and I see a very thoughtful Hermione. She almost doesn't look like herself.

"What is it, Hermione?" I am surprised my voice sounds so worried, "Is something bothering you?"

"You see, Ginny," she begins, but then decides to take another way, "Have you ever had a dream that you were so sure was real? What if you were unable to wake from that dream?"

This takes me by surprise. I don't know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't this. I stare at her for a few moments before I could realize what she means.

How to answer that question? _Yes, I have dreams like that and all of them don't include my boyfriend, but your best friend_? I don't think so. I simply say "Well, let's say I know what kind of dreams you're talking about."

She sits on my bed and confesses, "I have these dreams about your brother for some time now. They always seem so real, as if it was supposed to be this way."

If I was surprised a moment ago, I'm positively shocked now. Not that I didn't know Hermione had a crush on Ron, but her to say it so openly, _that_ I wasn't expecting.

"It's almost frightening," she continues, "Something that's so untrue in the reality is so right in the dreams. We could never be like that."

"Do you want it to be like that?" I ask her, though I already know the answer.

She hesitates for a moment then says, "I suppose."

"Then there it is! You should do something about it! We both know Ron's too thick to make the first move, so if you want it to work out, you have to do it yourself."

She sighs then smiles, "I think you're right Ginny. I'll do it. It never hurt to try, does it?"

I don't want to answer her. I have tried and it hurt. It still does, even if I don't want to admit it. The one boy I truly wanted has never seen in me something more than Ron's little sister and it's maddening. It was maddening before, when I still held some hope; it's maddening now, too, even as I know he doesn't have the slightest interest in me.

_Oh, it hurts, it really hurts, Hermione!_

But I'm not so stupid to say that, her case is different after all. Ron does see her, not just the friend, not just the sister.

I force a smile and answer, "That's what I wanted to hear! Go for it, girl!"

Her eyes light up and she hugs me. "You're such a great friend! Thank you!"

* * *

A few weeks passed from our conversation and Hermione has taken some 'action', or she thinks so. She's supposed to be more mature than me - after all she's almost two years older than I am. Only, when it comes to boys, she acts like a little girl.

After a while I decide to talk to her again and I am about to do so when I hear some startling news. Viktor Krum, whose team is in the London's training base for the next month or so, is coming to Hogwarts. The rumors say he is so attached to Hermione, that he'll abandon his teammates for her. It's rubbish, as usual, but sure enough a rubbish Ron would believe.

I start searching franticly for Hermione but when I spot her, she's talking to Harry in the Common Room. I give in to the desire to know a bit more about his life and start eavesdropping.

She's scolding him about some book and amazingly, she's telling him to not use it anymore. He protests but she's not giving up so he changes the track. Now he's saying that Malfoy is up to something bad, but she, as it looks, doesn't believe him.

Just then Ron comes in, looking angry. I didn't have the time to tell Hermione! I prepare myself for the big boom and sure enough it comes right away.

"How is that _he_ is coming?" he more like screams than asks Hermione.

"_Who_'s coming, Ron?" she asks him confused.

"Now you're saying you don't even _know_? The whole bloody _school_ is talking about it! That Krum is abandoning his team for _you_!" he is outraged, I can tell.

"So? _He_ decides to go on vacation and it turns out to be _my_ problem?" Hermione spits back and stands up.

"He's coming for you! Doesn't that even _bother_ you?" he doesn't give up.

"He is my _friend_! Can't you _understand_ it? If my friend wants to visit me, they're welcome to."

Oh Merlin, I think they've just crossed the line! And all the other Gryffindor's sensed it too, as all of them quickly left the room. Now it's only the two of them, Harry and me.

"Look, I don't want to interrupt this so spectacular fight," says Harry, "but can I add some reason to this situation?"

"No!" both of them shout at his face and I take pity on him.

I move closer and whisper in his ear, "It's hopeless now. Thanks for trying, though."

He smiles at me and my insides melt. I can't believe he still does that to me!

Ron and Hermione are still screaming at each other but my mind is entirely elsewhere. _Do I have a chance with him after all?_

I chance one more glance at him and find him staring at me. I blush a little and look at the floor.

_Do I have the courage to try again? Will I be hurt once more if I try?_

I decide to do what my heart is saying and, since I was eleven, it always pumped _Harry-Harry-Harry._

* * *

Another week went by, Ron is still furious at Hermione, she is mad at him for being so unreasonable. Almost every night she came to me and we talked and talked until she calmed down just enough she could sleep.

Today _he_ is coming. _His_ name has become even more frightful to mention around Ron than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Nameds'.

Everyone is expecting Viktor especially the first and second year's who haven't had the chance to see him the last time he was at Hogwarts, but for Ron it's like a slap, like a blow - like the last time. We all tried to talk some sense into him, but nothing changed.

Viktor enters the Great Hall and is immediately encircled by his fans. He tries to look for something over the crowd and I'm fairly sure what, or more correctly who, it is. As he spots her, he walks to her and gives her a hug. She congratulates him for his major success and he smiles at her.

"You're probably wondering what am I doing here," he says and the whole Hall fall silent, "Well, I wanted to visit one of my closest and most true friends and invite her to my wedding next month."

Hermione gives a cry of joy and hugs him tightly, "Congratulations! I didn't know you were engaged!"

"We wanted to keep quiet, what with all the rumors and stuff," he says her.

"You are telling me," she murmurs.

The two of them start talking about all the things they don't know about each other and I go to find Ron. I'm so curious how he's taking the news. As it turns out he's mere foots away and obviously has heard everything first hand.

I go to him and sit by his side. He looks embarrassed and doesn't look me in the eyes as I spoke to him, "You should have listened to her. She never expected him to turn up either."

"You know Gin, now I know one more thing about her, one I always knew, but never fully understood. Until now," he sounds calm and a little bit sad, "She protected their friendship at the cost of ours even as she knew I wasn't right. She could have told me—she could have--"

"She tried Ron. But you didn't want to see."

"She's somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them," he takes a deep breath, "somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I want to be."

_Is this really my brother? He can't be this deep. It surely is somebody else._

"Who _are_ you?" I ask him incredulously.

"An entirely new person," he answers, "thanks to her."

* * *

From that moment on Ron acted more openly towards Hermione. She told me he apologized to her, which on its own is very uncharacteristic of him. And I see it in his eyes; he's willing to make up for his mistakes. Now there are so much fewer fights between them and they both are almost always in a dream-like state.

They are in the library just now, Hermione insisted on going to research some extra project she had and Ron agreed to go with her.

Now in the Common Room it's only me and Harry. I shiver at the thought and come closer to him. He's deep in thought and that gives me some time to watch him unnoticed. In a few seconds he meets my gaze and I feel my face blush a little. He smiles at me and asks me how my day was. And just then and there I know – I'll have to dump Dean, I can't stand the thought of not knowing what might happen if I don't take this risk.

So tomorrow I'll meet up with him and tell him we're over.

* * *

It's a few days before Krum's wedding. His fiancé is British and so the ceremony is in London. Hermione walks up to me and says she wants to talk. We go up to the dorms and she tells me how Ron has become sweet and gentle towards her and she doesn't know what to do.

"Do I have to make the next move?" she asks me, "Because I know he still feels guilty and won't ask me out."

"Then you do it! You have the perfect opportunity, ask him to come to the wedding with you," I answer her excitedly.

"You think so?" she's unsure, but I feel she'll crack, "Alright then, I'll do it!"

* * *

I'm there a few hours later when she asks him and sure enough he looks like he's been struck by lightning. His eyes wide, his mouth agape… it takes everything a have to stop myself from bursting into giggles.

"You- you mean- You're asking me out? Like a date?" he stutters after a while.

"Like a date," she confirms and blushes a little.

He stares at her some more and she prompts him, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Oh, I'd love to go with you," he says and hugs her, "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, Ron, I'm not," she assures him and hugs him back.

* * *

"Tell me all of it!" I demand the first time I caught Hermione alone. She and Ron just came back from the wedding and I'll give anything to know what happened.

"Well," she begins with a slight smile on her face, "the ceremony was amazing."

I know she's teasing me, but that just proves me something major happened.

"What about you and Ron?" I ask unable to wait any longer.

"We kissed," she says casually.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, we danced forever and when we couldn't stand anymore we got out in the garden, you'd be surprised but there _are_ gardens in the center of London, and we sprawled on the grass breathless. After we calmed down we looked at each other and started laughing at the absurd of our actions. I tickled him and he jumped startled and started tickling me in turn. We rolled onto the grass, our clothes probably green already, but we didn't care, it was so fun. And then he stopped. He was pinning me to the ground, his face so close to mine, his lips curved in a huge grin, the laugher in his eyes. We stared at each other for a long moment and finally our lips met. It was just what I always dreamed of and more!"

I wait for her to continue, but she shows no intention to finish her story, so I ask her, "And? What happened next?"

"Next," she sighed, "we kissed some more. I couldn't believe what had just happened and it was so wonderful. I never wanted it to stop. But we pulled away after a while. He lay on his back and held me to his chest. He told me he's dreamt of this moment for a long time and I laughed. I hugged him even closer a told him about my dreams. He smiled and caressed my cheek, then kissed me lightly."

"Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"He didn't have to. In this moment we both knew what was happening. No words were necessary. We just lay there for the longest time enjoying the evening together."

"So, you're together now?" I ask her and she nods, "Congratulations then!"

She gives me a huge smile and returns my hug.

* * *

I haven't seen my brother so happy, nor Hermione for that matter. They look so cute snuggled together in the sofa next to the fire. It's around midnight and no one is in the Common Room except the two of them. I'm surprised I like to watch them so much; maybe I desperately want what they have. So I stay quietly on the door from the dormitories. He caresses her face, her hair and gently kisses her cheek, then her jaw. She snakes her hands around his neck and kisses him deeply. His hands go around her back and move her closer to him. She moans and I can see him smile against her lips. Her hands move to the buttons of his shirt and as she unbuttons them one by one, I know I have to go back to my room if I want to sleep ever again.

* * *

_We won! We won!_

This is my only thought as I go back to the Common Room with the other Gryffindors'. We have just won the Quidditch Cup! The whole house is celebrating. There is a big party in the Common Room. I search franticly for Harry, but he's nowhere to be found. In a while I spot him coming in and I run to him. I hug him tightly and to my utter surprise he kisses me! The bliss is unbelievable! It's something I have never experienced, something so powerful it could sweep you off your feet! We break apart and I see all the people watching, including Dean and my brother. Ron looks at us for a moment but then smiles a bit. Other people wouldn't even call it a smile, but I know it is.

Harry looks me in the eyes and gesture towards the portrait.

* * *

He loves me! He really loves me!

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that! I love you, too!" I say and grin at him, he holds me tighter against his chest, a grin on his face as well. We stay like that for a while and then a thought suddenly comes in my mind.

"Come with me!" I say and pull him towards the lake. When I don't stop as we reach the water he protests, "What- No, Ginny?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. We can jump in the water together."

He hesitates for a second and then stretched out his hand.

* * *

The days passed by and I am, for once, truly happy. That is until today. I see Harry running in the corridors and ask him what is going on. He tells me he has to go with Dumbledore and I should be careful.

"I want to come, too. You jump, I jump remember?"

"I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right...That's all I want. I need you to be safe! Take care, Ginny! And find Ron and Hermione!" he's saying as he continues his run.

I panic and go into the Common Room. There are Ron and Hermione. They don't seem to notice me.

"You think something might really happen?" Ron asks.

"I don't know, but we better do what Harry said," answers Hermione and pulls the DA galleon from her pocket.

"What if something happens? I can't lose you, I've just found you!" he sounds worried.

"Listen to me, mister. You're my knight in shining armor. Don't forget it." She whispers and leans up to kiss him, "It all will be alright."

He slides his arms around her waist and kisses her softly.

* * *

So Harry was right after all, Malfoy is behind all this! As we chase after the Death Eaters we see Professor McGonagall, Bill, Tonks and Lupin hurrying towards us.

"What happened?"

"At least a dozen Death Eaters broke into the castle. We tried to stop them but we couldn't," answers Ron.

"They went that way," points Neville.

We all rush after them and soon we run into some of the Death Eaters. There are spells flying all over. They miss us with a fraction of an inch.

I'm wondering where Hermione and Luna are. They surely know by now what's happening.

At this moment I see Greyback who attacks Bill. I shriek with horror and try to help him. There's blood everywhere around him and I pray for him to be alright. As I am about to hit the werewolf with a stunning spell I see Snape. He runs up the stairs toward the Astronomy tower and Greyback follows him.

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed but we surely fight for long. I suddenly see Malfoy running down the stairs, he looks paler than usual. Right behind him is Snape. I don't know what is going on, but they seem to hurry. A minute later I am shocked to see Harry coming from the stairs as well.

"Harry, where did you come from?" I ask but he ignores me and sprints after Snape and Malfoy.

* * *

Dumbledore! I can't believe it! He can't be dead! And yet he is. He's lying on the ground, his body crushed and bloody, and his eyes staring at the nothingness, unseeing. I gather Harry in my arms and hug him close. Dumbledore always had a special place in Harry's heart and now it's too difficult for him, that I can say. He snuggles in my arms and hugs me back.

* * *

**Requirements**

Character(s): Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Krum, Luna, Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore

Pairing(s): Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry

Genre(s): Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance

Place: Hogwarts

Time: 6th year

Quote(s): "Have you ever had a dream that you were so sure was real? What if you were unable to wake from that dream?" "You jump, I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right...That's all I want." "Listen to me, mister. You're my knight in shining armor. Don't forget it." "She's somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them; somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I want to be."

Length: 1000-5000 words

Rating: T / M

POV: Ginny

Other: to exclude Lavender, Treloni ( :D )

* * *

**A/N: Please, please review!**

**There is a new story waiting to be absolutely completed and I hope it would be up in a few days. Check out for it, too. And once again, I beg you to review!**


End file.
